James Potter e o Problema das Massas Capilares
by KaoriH
Summary: James Potter gostaria de ter UM problema. UM só. JL, SiRem.
1. James Charlus Potter

**James Potter e O Problema das Massas Capilares**

**Disclaimer: ** É tudo da J.K(iller) Rowling.

nota**¹**: James centric.

nota**²**: Relacionamento homossexual ( sirem mencionado ) Não gosta? Tchau.

**

* * *

**

**James Charlus Potter**

* * *

James Charlus Potter tem um problema. Essa é a hora em que todos se desesperam e correm para ajudar o pequeno Potter, certo? Errado. O mundo está se lixando para o que acontece com o pobre garoto de cabelos _levemente_ fora do eixo.

É claro que _levemente_ é eufemismo.

O problema de James Charlus Potter, daqui em diante tratado apenas por James, ou Prongs – sem explicações, só tratado – não tem nada a ver com a sua massa capilar descontrolada. O problema de James tem haver com duas outras massas capilares, digo, _pessoas._

James sempre foi o tipo de cara carismático e bem intencionado que só queria o melhor para seus amigos e o pior para os inimigos, logo, ele nunca pensou que teria tantos problemas por tão pouca coisa. Vamos aos fatos:

No meio do ano que estava terminando o grupo mais conhecido como The Marauders havia se formado, e juntamente a ele, claro, Lily Evans.

Entramos aí no X da questão... O que quer que essa expressão possa significar.

Lily Evans era o grande problema de James Potter, mas não apenas Lily. Sirius Black também estava nessa, mas para que esse seja citado são necessárias algumas explicações básicas antes disso.

Sirius Black é o melhor amigo, o irmão, o chapa de James e o homem do Remus. Não, o problema de James não envolvia Remus, ele já havia aceitado – no sexto ano – que se tentasse se meter na relação daqueles dois iria acabar sem conseguir andar no dia seguinte, _não desse jeito_, ele iria ter problemas para andar porque Sirius ( o chapa, amigo, irmão ) havia dito com todas as palavras que se ele não gostasse da idéia de ter os dois amigos juntos iria ficar sem nenhum, e com as pernas quebradas. Sirius era um homem de palavra.

Não, o problema não tem nada a ver com as pernas dele. Ou melhor tem sim, mas tem a ver com o que ele tem entre elas. E não é a micose, porque James já melhorou dessa doença infernal. Voltando ao meio das pernas de James... Risque isso... Voltando ao _problema_ de James:

Sirius Black e Lily Evans.

Os menos atentos poderiam pensar 'A-HÁ! Lily é a namorada do Sirius e agora James está com problemas!'. Mas os menos atentos teriam que ser _muito pouco atentos _**mesmo** para pensar tal absurdo, e ter pulado a explicação sobre a sexualidade de Sirius, obviamente.

Lily Evans é uma adorável criatura ruiva de menos de um metro e setenta, com os mais belos olhos verdes que James já viu em toda sua vida e a boca mais deliciosamente encantadora que ele já provou. Sua namorada, porque ao contrário dos melhores amigos ( inclua Peter aqui ) ele gosta de mulheres. Aliás, ele gosta de **Lily** porque não existe nenhuma outra que já tenha chamado a atenção de James de uma maneira tão avassaladora quando Lily fez...

Sirius não gosta de Lily.

Lily não gosta de Sirius.

Eis a questão, digo, problema.

Há alguns dias James se deu conta de uma das verdades absolutas de sua vida, ele não consegue viver _sem_ Lily. Porém essa verdade absoluta encontrou outra igualmente absoluta que ele havia descoberto no quarto ano: ele não consegue viver sem Sirius. E também há alguns dias ele percebeu que não via o melhor chapa irmão a cerca de um mês. _Por causa de Lily_.

James Charlus Potter tinha um problema grave. Um melhor amigo e uma namorada. James Charlus Potter queria um pedaço de queijo e dormir cedo... e depois iria escolher uma corda de nylon para se pendurar pelo pescoço.

* * *

**na**: Olá! Quanto tempo eu não escrevia nada de HP ( desde Favorito faz tempo u_u ) Bem James centric, relação do James com seus problemas medonhos. Ou não.

5 capítulos, completa. Posto assim que possível!

Espero que gostem :D E façam uma fanwriter pular, deixem uma review! :D


	2. Sirius Orion Black

**Disclaimer: ** É tudo da J.K(iller) Rowling.

nota**¹**: James centric. Pitadas de JL e SiRem.

nota**²**: Relacionamento homossexual ( sirem mencionado ) Não gosta? Tchau.

Sinopse: James Potter tem um problema. Um? Puff.

* * *

**Sirius Orion Black**

**

* * *

  
**

Uma vez James Potter quis ter um cachorro. Ele o chamaria de Snuffes e cuidaria dele até que o cachorro morresse de velho, com a língua para fora. Dado o fato de que a Sra. Potter sabia que James havia matado o último gato que tinha ganhado ele nunca ganhou um cachorro. Quando entrou em Hogwarts o sonho parecia ainda mais distante, pois cães não eram permitidos em Hogwarts, mas James não desistiu. Até o quarto ano. Nas férias do quarto ano a Sra. Potter disse que James poderia ter um cachorro.

James disse que não queria mais um cachorro. E quando as notícias que havia um grande cachorro negro em Hogwarts, o Sr. Potter deu uma risadinha fraca e disse a mulher 'Você sabia que ele daria um jeito' Sra. Potter apenas pensou com seus botões 'Eu vou matar esse moleque'.

**-**

* * *

**-**

Já era a terceira vez que ele esmurrava a porta. Claro que ele sabia que Sirius dormia como se fosse surdo, mas aquilo já era ridículo. Considerou a opção gritar desesperadamente até que alguém viesse lhe tirar dali, mas além de ridículo era desnecessário já que – um muito zangado e semi-nu – Sirius abriu a porta quando ele a esmurrava pela terceira vez.

— Bom dia! — Eram nove horas da manhã. James também não sabia exatamente o porquê diabos havia escolhido ir ver Sirius tão cedo, e agora a idéia parecia fazer menos sentido ainda.

— Prongs? _O que_ você 'tá fazendo aqui _á essa hora_? — James não se lembrava que a voz de Sirius poderia soar tão perigosa. Deveria ser a rouquidão. Deveria ser porque ele havia acabado de acordar.

— Sirius, quem 'tá aí? — A voz abafada veio de dentro do apartamento. Remus.

Corrigindo-se, a rouquidão de Sirius deveria ser porque ele havia acabado de _deitar_. Ou dormir, o que não significava a mesma coisa, sério.

— O _imbecil do James_ lembrou que tem um amigo pra visitar. — Sirius berrou para dentro do apartamento e os passos denunciavam que Remus em breve estaria com eles.

James não havia gostado nada da parte 'o imbecil do James' naquela sentença. Mesmo que ele estivesse se sentido um imbecil.

— Você vai começar uma colônia de nudismo ou pode vestir uma camisa, Pads? — Sirius lançou um olhar engraçado para ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não era exatamente _engraçado_, era engraçado porque era estranho o fato de que James não sabia o que aquele olhar significava. James se sentia confuso, a narrativa poderia ser melhor.

Ele também ficou perdido quando Padfoot – muito dignamente – sumiu para dentro do apartamento, deixando a porta aberta e nenhum convite para que ele entrasse. James já havia entendido o seu problema e estava se chutando mentalmente quando Remus apareceu.

— James! Quanto tempo que você não aparece! — Alguma coisa que soava _muito_ como um resmungo de Sirius podia ser ouvida na cozinha. — Ignore-o, está sentido porque você não tem vindo aqui, eu disse que você estava ocupado, mas... — Remus deu os ombros, era a sua forma de dizer que Sirius era uma causa perdida.

James concordava com Remus, a não ser na parte sobre estar ocupado. Ele havia estado com Lily o mês inteiro sem fazer absolutamente nada ( com algumas exceções ) e tinha que admitir o ponto que Padfoot tinha, ele estava sendo relapso com os próprios amigos. Culpa de quem? Exatamente.

— Eu posso entrar? — Pediu de uma forma tímida que _em nada_ condizia com seu comportamento habitual.

Remus deu um daqueles sorrisos que faziam com que James entendesse porque Sirius havia desistido das mulheres para ficar com o licantropo.

— É claro que sim, entre.

Uma vez dentro do apartamento habitado pelo inusitado casal feliz, as coisas ainda não pareciam muito melhores para ele. Ainda havia o problema do orgulho ferido de alguém que realmente guardava rancores. Sirius ainda jogava na cara de Peter que ele havia se masturbado com o copo de cerveja favorito do _rapaz Black_ quando eles tinham treze anos. Essa não era uma história que James gostava de reviver. Nem a imagem mental.

— Uhn... e como vão as coisas? — Perguntou um desconfortável James Potter ocupando o sofá puído que ocupava a parte central da sala, ignorando qualquer coisa que já pudesse ter acontecido ali.

— Ah... Bem. Eu não consegui aquele emprego, mas... — Remus deu os ombros, mais desanimado do que costumava parecer normalmente — Sempre há outras oportunidades.

A verdade sobre Remus era que ele era um otimista. O único entre os quatro amigos que _ainda_ acreditava que as coisas poderiam correr bem, apesar de tudo. Outra verdade sobre Remus era que ele não era um otimista muito bom, como Pads estava sempre a lembrar.

— Não é como se ele estivesse interessado Moony. — A voz irritadiça de Sirius fez-se ouvir, mesmo que ele ainda continuasse na cozinha. — Fale sobre a _LILY_ e então ele vai achar interessante.

— Pads... Não seja assim. — 'Ciumento, cabeça-dura, intragável e amargo' era o que Remus queria dizer.

— Deixa Moony. Eu 'tô merecendo...

Um som alto de algo se partindo foi ouvido na cozinha. — Opa, escorregou. — Sirius declarou sem nenhuma emoção na voz. É _claro_ que nada havia escorregado e ele estava descontando a raiva na louça da casa.

— Lily também costuma fazer isso. — James se arrependeu do comentário 0,2 segundos depois de fazê-lo, no momento exato em que um copo brilhante errou sua cabeça por menos de um centímetro para a direita.

— PADFOOT!

— SIRIUS! VOCÊ VAI _ACABAR_ COM OS **COPOS**!

James lançou um olhar desesperado para Remus. Ele estava sofrendo uma tentativa de assassinato e aquele lobo sádico estava preocupado com **os copos** que Sirius estava destruindo? Poderia ser sua cabeça no lugar dos copos!

— Seus irresponsáveis... — Remus começou, colocando as mãos nas ancas em uma posição nada amedrontadora para um cara.

Mas como a vida não era feita de sorrisos e caramelos para James Potter, Sirius Black ainda tinha mais um copo.

— _Bosta_.

E essa foi a nada honrável última palavra de James Potter. Antes que ele acordasse no hospital. Acompanhado de um lobo e ouvindo os gritos do lado de fora do quarto.

_Oh Bosta_, de repente parecia uma boa interjeição.

* * *

**na**:Segundo capítulo *-* Obrigada **Tiif Prongs**,** Srta. D.E.S.A.B.U **e** Kalisto Luna** pelas reviews :D

Façam uma fanwriter pular \o/


	3. Lily Mary Evans

**Disclaimer: ** É tudo da J.K(iller) Rowling.

nota**¹**: James centric.

nota**²**: Relacionamento homossexual ( sirem mencionado ) Não gosta? Tchau.

Sinopse: James Potter tem um problema. Um? Puff.

**

* * *

**

**Lily Mary Evans**

**

* * *

  
**

James Potter tinha um sonho. Esse sonho não era como aqueles sonhos de criança, que dá e passa. Até porque nenhuma criança teria um sonho como o dele.

James Potter queria uma ruiva. Não _qualquer_ ruiva como Sirius costumava sugerir, mas uma ruiva em especial que ele passou a querer em um momento em especial. Ele queria Lily Evans. Sim, tudo havia começado por causa de uma estúpida aposta de 'Eu posso chamar quem eu quiser para sair' no quarto ano, mas ele cometeu o erro de se apaixonar.

E penou por longos três anos, até que ela aceitasse sair com ele. A ruiva tornou-se uma obsessão! Motivo esse que levou ao _ódio_ desmedido que Sirius alimentava por ela.

"Ela te faz **MAL**!" Ele costumava gritar enfurecido quando James já não agüentava nem mais andar e carregar sua moral destruída ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas eu a amo." Costumava responder, tendo que ouvir todo o repertório – muito vasto – de xingamentos de Sirius depois que ele proferia tais palavras.

Uma vez Sirius disse que nunca entenderia como ele havia se apaixonado por uma coisinha _tão sem-graça_, quando James a comparou com Remus ficou três dias sem enxergar com o olho direito e limpando o sangue do nariz de dez em dez minutos. Sirius não era muito articulado, mas tinha uma direita excepcional.

**-**

* * *

**-**

Ele não se lembrava como havia chegado até ali, ou o que havia acontecido depois da visão daquele copo voando em sua direção. Mas tinha certeza que a mira de Sirius estava tão boa quanto sempre.

— E aí? — Perguntou, se arrependendo logo depois já que sentiu uma pontada incomoda na testa.

— Eu achei que dessa vez você não acordava mais, Sirius pegou pesado dessa vez. — Apesar da voz calma de Remus, James sabia que hoje a noite Sirius iria usar uma coleira se quisesse que o licantropo o perdoasse e mesmo assim não iria ser assim tão fácil.

As vozes alteradas do lado de fora continuavam a bramir coisas terríveis de mais para que um doente estivesse escutando. Se não fosse pelas silhuetas que a veneziana fechada na porta mostrava ele ainda poderia saber que eram Sirius e Lily apenas pelo timbre das vozes alteradas.

— Bem, ele poderia ter jogado uma terrina... — James estava se esforçando para ver o lado bom da coisa. Mesmo que não tivesse lado bom. Olhou desconfiado para o amigo que havia permanecido ao seu lado enquanto o cônjuge armava um barraco do lado de fora. — Você não vai até lá? — Ergueu a mão apontando a porta, o que fez com que Remus desse uma risada abafada.

— Não sou estúpido suficiente, pode não parecer, mas eu gosto da minha vida e de todos os meus membros. Além do mais alguém precisa ficar aqui com o doente... Enquanto a futura médica e o futuro acusado por tentativa de homicídio se enfrentam.

Remus tinha um humor muito peculiar. E cheio de anestésico como estava, não conseguiu rir da piada dele. Mesmo que depois tenha se dobrado de rir sozinho quando se deu conta de que Remus estava, na verdade, morrendo de medo da Lily naquela hora.

James também sentiu medo. Quando ela e Sirius entraram.

Parecia que o Knight Bus**(1)** havia passado por cima dele e feito aquele estrago todo.

— A quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?

— Pouco menos de duas horas, meu amor. — Seu lírio estava sorrindo somente para ele e _discretamente_ afastou Remus ( o que rendeu um _discreto _rosnado de Padfoot )

— E o que aconteceu com você Pads?

E James Potter percebeu que aquela pergunta não deveria ter sido feita. As feições doces de seu lírio endureceram na mesma hora, como se alguém a tivesse chamado de _todos-sabem-o-que_ como aquele Snivellus desprezível havia feito no quinto ano deles.

O problema era que James simplesmente não sabia o que havia feito de errado.

— Uhn... Lily?

— Esse... _Marginal_ tentou te matar James!

Certo, ele havia mesmo tentado, mas não era pra tanto.

— Ele não queria me matar, meu amor, ele só...

— **SÓ**? **SÓ** o _quê_? Te aleijar? Te fazer perder a memória? Fazer com que você criasse um coágulo no cérebro e morresse daqui a alguns anos porque ele iria explodir? **SÓ O QUÊ** James Potter?

É claro que James Potter não concordava com todos os adjetivos dados a Lily pelo melhor amigo, mas tinha que concordar que a ruiva conseguia ser assustadora quando estava nervosa. E altamente exagerada.

O que era um copo, quando poderia ser uma terrina?

Certo, não era tão consolador assim.

— Sirius só perdeu a cabeça.

Era a culpa de abandonar o amigo falando por James Potter naquele momento? Era o fato de que se ele tivesse dado atenção suficiente para Sirius o copo ainda estaria inteiro e enfeitando a cozinha de Remus? Era o fato de que ele não tinha bons argumentos perto de uma noiva histérica? Eram todos esses reunidos, ele decidiu.

— Você fala como se ele _tivesse_ uma cabeça.

Aquela não era uma boa hora. _Mesmo_. Principalmente para provocar Sirius.

— _Duas,_ **pálida**, e para não ofender meu amigo eu não te ofereço a chance de conhecer a outra.

Outch. James podia ver o orgulho da ruiva se contorcendo por dois motivos, número um: pálida. Sirius não a chamava de ruiva, não admirava os olhos verdes e nem fazia comentários maldosos sobre os seios fartos, apenas dizia que Lily era pálida como um cadáver e que na cama não deveria ser muito melhor. A segunda razão era a _obvia_ conotação sexual nas palavras de Sirius, Lily ainda corava.

— Não comecem... — Foi a patética tentativa de um homem a beira do desespero a.k.a.**(2)** James Potter.

— Como se eu estivesse muito interessada em _mixaria_ **Black**.

Oh, ela não disse isso.

— Lily...

— Mixaria? MIXARIA? Agora eu sei o que te falta, Prongs não 'tá dando conta do recado.

HAHA. Assim que melhorasse ia mostrar... Oh, deixe pra lá.

— Pads!

— Você fala como se _Remus_ parecesse muito satisfeito.

_Não meta Remus no meio_. Regra aprendida na incomoda condição de saco-de-pancadas.

— Ele está! — Sirius rugiu, esperando alguma palavra confirmadora de Remus, que a essa atura já tinha ido verificar se os chocolates dos hospitais muggles eram tão bons quanto os bruxos.

— Hey gente... Cara doente... — Doente e absolutamente sem colhões**(3)** para encarar aqueles dois, que ficasse registrado.

— Você não se garante como homem Black, por isso joga o desempenho sexual de vocês dois na mesa cada vez que não consegue articular um argumento.

— _Oh céus_.

— Oh claro! Pelo menos eu tenho atividades sexuais, há quanto tempo '_nada'_ em pálida?

— Sirius, peloamor...

— OQUÊ?!

— Ficou ofendida? FRÍGIDA!

— VULGAR!

— RECALCADA!

— IMBECIL!

— Gente... — E já não era mais a voz de James Potter a chamar a atenção deles, só assim Sirius se virou para responder.

Remus tinha uma barra de chocolates em uma das mãos, um copo de café na outra e apontava para a cama.

Ignorando a maré de insultos a sua capacidade e disposição sexual, os gritos no quarto e a ameaça clara e consistente de agressão no quarto. James Potter havia desmaiado. E o único que havia notado foi Remus John Lupin.

* * *

**(1)** *Knight Bus – 'Noitubus Andante'

**(2)** *a.k.a. '**A**lso **K**now **A**s' – 'Também Conhecido Como'

**(3)** *culhões/colhões – a diferença entre ter peito e ter culhões

**PEITO** – É chegar em casa tarde da noite, após uma balada com os amigos, e ser recebido por sua mulher segurando uma vassoura, e ter peito de perguntar:  
"- Ainda está limpando a casa, ou vai voar para algum lugar? "

**CULHÕES** – É chegar tarde da noite em casa, após uma balada com os amigos, cheirando a perfume e cerveja, batom no colarinho, e ter culhões de dar um tapa na bunda da sua mulher e dizer:  
"- Você é a próxima, gorducha! "

Fonte / perguntascretinas ( ponto ) com ( ponto ) br

É uma brincadeira, óbvio. Levem na esportiva o exemplo _uber_ machista.

**na**: Obrigaaaaaada pelas reviews! Eu fiquei tão, tão contente! Eu recebi reviews de gente que eu sou fã! Quase derreti, bjs HAUHAUHAU' Obrigada TatiHopkins e NinaRickman, Srta D.E.S.A.B.U, Tiif Prongs e Mah Jeevas pelo apooio com a fic *0* Espero que vocês continuem comentando e quem não comentou... REVIEW TAMBÉM! xD

xoxo

KaoriH


	4. Remus John Lupin

**Disclaimer: ** É tudo da J.K(iller) Rowling.

nota**¹**: James centric.

nota**²**: Relacionamento homossexual ( sirem mencionado ) Não gosta? Tchau.

Sinopse: James Potter tem um problema. Um? Puff.

**

* * *

Remus John Lupin

* * *

**

James Potter era um menino feliz que vivia em uma família feliz e felizmente foi selecionado para a casa da Grifinória quando ingressou na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. James Potter também teve a felicidade de encontrar na sua nova casa os melhores amigos que um garotinho poderia desejar.

Mas seus amigos não eram tão felizes quanto ele. Um deles havia recebido um berrador muito mal-educado no dia seguinte a seleção, o chamando de 'vergonha' da família. Mas Sirius não se importou, afinal ele tinha uma _nova_ família, mesmo que ainda não soubesse disso.

O outro, pequenino, era o alvo principal das brincadeiras maldosas dos sonserinos mais velhos. Mas Peter não se importou, porque quando estava com os outros, ninguém tinha coragem de importuná-lo, não depois que o Salão Comunal da Sonserina apareceu _misteriosamente_ alagado.

E ainda havia mais um... E esse vivia doente, marcas estranhas pelo corpo, cicatrizes que demoravam semanas para desaparecer e os olhos mais tristes que James já havia visto. Remus Lupin se importava. Se importava tanto que chorou como uma criança deveria chorar quando seu pior segredo foi descoberto por amigos que ele amava tanto.

E James se zangou.

— **Tudo isso **por causa de um probleminha peludo?!

E então Remus não se importava mais.

-

* * *

-

— Será que ele está morto?

— Não seja _ridículo_.

— Ora sua...

— Padfoot,_ sente-se._

— Obrigada Re...

— Você _também_ Lily.

Se James não estivesse fingindo um desmaio ele certamente abriria os olhos para verificar a expressão horrorizada de Lily quando Remus a tratou daquele jeito. Mas o seu desmaio estava suficientemente convincente, não iria estragar agora.

— Nós temos que conversar. — A voz baixa de Remus era suficientemente audível para James, o que facilitava na sua idéia de continuar mantendo seu disfarce.

— Conversamos em _casa_. — Sirius respondeu quase imediatamente, claro que ele não queria lavar a roupa suja na frente de Lily.

— Não Padfoot, não _eu e você_. Nós temos que conversar, nós três... Na verdade vocês dois, mas como vocês não conseguem manter um diálogo por mais de três minutos sem se atacarem, eu vou ajudar.

O silêncio instaurado no quarto fazia com que James apenas ficasse mais agoniado para saber o que estava acontecendo. Medir o nível de stress baseado nas expressões dos amigos – e da namorada – era muito mais fácil do que ficar imaginando como eles estavam se portando.

James apostava que Lily e Sirius estavam se olhando feio.

— _Como_ eu disse, nós temos que conversar. Resolver as coisas.

— Não tem nada para ser resolvido Remus, eu não sei do que você está falando. — A tosse de Sirius parecia-se muito com a palavra 'cínica' o que com certeza Lily percebeu. — Vê?! — Ela perguntou se exaltando — Esse _comportamento_ dele! Sempre agindo feito uma criança, como se só ele importasse!

— _O quê?_ — Aí pronto. Sirius ia começar a berrar. — _Você_ não vê, _Remmie_? Ela sempre age como se fosse a dona da verdade! Parecendo a Profª McGonagall, que Merlin a tenha...

— Ela não morreu Sirius.

— Não? Oh... Isso explica muitas coisas...

— _Meu_ ponto é: Vocês dois estão errados.

James quase podia sentir a hostilidade no ar. Era como se de repente a sala tivesse se tornado mais pesada. Remus era um homem corajoso, disso ele tinha certeza.

— Lily, você reclama do Sirius mas age como se fosse superior a ele. — O 'Rá!' de Sirius deveria ter resultado em um olhar atravessado de Remus. — E _você_ Sirius, está com ciúmes do seu melhor amigo e acaba agindo feito um babaca.

— Remus! — James teve a leve impressão que Sirius deveria estar corado. Não era muito comum que Remus fosse contra ele, em discussões.

— Vocês dois vem agindo como antagonistas desde que o namoro da Lily e do James começou. — _Estou tentando dizer isso há meses, desista Moony_, James considerou em seu estado semi-alerta. — Isso só faz o James sofrer. Se _vocês dois_ se entendessem ele não estaria aqui hoje.

James resistiu a tentação de abrir os olhos para espiar. Remus estava indo _maravilhosamente_ bem com aquela conversa. Se fosse ele, os dois já teriam começado a gritar, Lily teria o acusado de não lhe amar, Sirius de o trair e tudo mais... Mas como era Remus, e ele tinha o **dom** de convencer a todos que o rodeavam de que ele era o maldito homem mais centrado da Terra...

— Vocês deveriam se envergonhar das suas atitudes.

Mais silêncio.

— Er... Me desculpe Lily, eu deveria ter visto que se o James gosta tanto de você ele deve ter motivos fortes o suficiente.

Oh, estava acontecendo!

— Certo. — Ela deveria ter cruzado os braços e recebido **o** olhar de monitor de Remus. — O quê? Ah... Me _desculpe_ Sirius, por... qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito.

— Você pode fazer melhor ruiva.

A voz de Lily indicava um sorriso. Não havia motivos racionais para que James soubesse que ela estava sorrindo, mas ele sabia. — Me desculpe Sirius por afastar James de vocês... Eu não sabia que ele era tão importante para você.

— Vocês **nunca** me escutam, aí o Moony dá **UMA** bronca em vocês, e vocês conversam feito gente?! É isso? SÉRIO?

E lá se ia uma perfeita encenação de um desmaio. Mas ele não podia mais agüentar. Para a surpresa de James seus dois amigos e Lily começaram a rir.

— James, pessoas desmaiadas não sorriem. — Sirius apontou.

— Nem ficam franzido a testa quando escutam alguma coisa que incomoda, amor.

— Ou torcem as mãos para se controlar. Você é um péssimo ator James, viva com isso. — _Morra Moony._

Mas se eles sabiam... Então...

— Vocês...?

— Nós... o que? Conversamos e nos entendemos no caminho pra cá quando você estava desmaiado de verdade? — Sirius questionou de forma rápida. — Não.

— Não entendi...

— Não se preocupe, eu não esperava tanto de você. — _Morra Padfoot._

— _Alguém_ teria a bondade de me explicar?

James Potter tinha muitos defeitos. Um balde deles. Irresponsável, irritante, estúpido, mimado **e** acima de todos aqueles outros, impaciente. Como naquela situação. Remus costumava dizer que era os chifres que o levavam a sempre ser o último a saber de tudo. Enquanto Sirius ria, James amaldiçoava até a sétima geração de Remus.

— Depois da tentativa do Sirius de te matar, eu tinha que ligar para Lily e avisá-la que nós estávamos vindo para um hospital. — Remus começou a explicar, sentado na beira da cama de James... O que fez Sirius torcer a boca. — Aquela discussão que levou ao seu _desmaio_ não foi brincadeira, eles gritaram assim quando nós chegamos aqui...

— Eu imaginei.

— Imaginou _nada_, me deixe terminar. — James se calou, sob a pressão da risada rouca de Padfoot. — Eles só pararam porque você acordou... e disse que estava sofrendo.

— Eu estava _quase desmaiado_, deveria estar falando do meu ferimento... E sendo dramático.

— Nós sabemos disso. — Os olhos verdes de Lily mostravam alguma culpa, alguma irritação e divertimento, mas definitivamente culpa. — Mas aí o Sirius te pediu desculpas... aquelas que nós reproduzimos agora a pouco, _claro_ que ele não se desculpou _comigo_ e sim com você, mas... É, eu entendi a idéia.

— E _obviamente_ ela não me pediu desculpas por te afastar, mas pediu desculpas pra você... — Sirius tinha aquela cara de cachorro deixado na mudança. A droga era que funcionava até mesmo com ele, estava começando a ter pena do pulguento. — ... E aí você disse que nós éramos idiotas e que você _estava _falando da sua testa rachada. A enfermeira ficou rindo disso por horas.

— Até o Sirius beijar o Remus na frente dela, aí ela sossegou.

Aquela situação toda parecia muito bizarra para ser real. Até mesmo para James Potter, aquele que já havia visto de tudo.

— Você _deixou_ o Sirius te beijar em público Moony?!

Sob o coro de _'Imbecil'_, _'Tudo que nós dissemos e você só pegou isso?'_ , _'É claro que ele deixou' _ e suas formas variantes das mais diferentes conotações, a enfermeira expulsou todos do quarto e James ficou sozinho com seu sorriso estúpido, considerando a sua nova situação.

Seu melhor amigo _ainda_ não suportava sua namora. Sua namorada _ainda_ não suportava seu melhor amigo. Mas nada era como antes.

James Potter ainda queria aquele pedaço de queijo, dormir mais meia hora antes de receber alta, mas estava dispensando a cordinha de nylon.

* * *

**na**: Oi, tudo bom? HAHAHA' Tá acabando! Só esse mais um! AE! E vocês são amores chocolatados que deixam reviews para uma pobre fanwriter! Obrigada** TatiHopkins e NinaRickman,** **Moony J4M**(²), **Mah Jeevas**, **Tiif Prongs** e a **Srta D.E.S.A.B.U **de coração xD

ps: 'Remmie' é apelar. Sirius é apelão. Bjs. HAHAHAHA'

xoxo

KaoriH


	5. Harry James Potter

**James Potter e O Problema das Massas Capilares**

**Disclaimer: ** É tudo da J.K(iller) Rowling.

nota**¹**: James centric.

nota**²**: Relacionamento homossexual ( sirem mencionado ) Não gosta? Tchau.

Sinopse: James Potter tem um problema. Um? Puff.

**

* * *

**

**Harry James Potter**

* * *

— Eu não vou entrar **nisso**. É humilhante!

— _Sirius_, é tudo o que nós encontramos disponível na nossa faixa de preço aceitável.

Sirius torceu os lábios. Tinham dezoito anos, nada para fazer, nenhum juízo e – a julgar pelas condições daquele grande pedaço de metal propagador de tétano – quase nenhum dinheiro trouxa.

— Nos seus sonhos James Potter. _Eu_ não vou a Surrey nisso. _Isso_ nem ao menos deve andar! Porque nós não pegamos...

—... A sua moto. Padfoot eu já expliquei, _trezentas vezes_, que a Lily não vai subir em uma moto com você! E qual é o ponto de nós irmos buscar a _Lily,_ se a _Lily _não vier conosco? _Entra no carro_ Padfoot.

Sirius abriu a boca para replicar e recebeu um olhar duro. Aquilo não era um carro.

Foram longas _duas horas_ de viagem. _Duas horas_ em um percurso de vinte e cinco minutos até a casa de Lily.

— Vocês estão _potencialmente_ atrasados... Uau.

James nunca ficou sabendo se aquele 'Uau' havia sido para a condição do seu carro ou a de Sirius. O exibido precisava tirar a_ maldita_ camisa para empurrar a lata-velha? Preferiu optar pelo carro.

— Onde foi que você arrumou isso Jay? — Ela questionou sem esconder o espanto.

— Hogwarts.

Uma série de palavrões, muito pesada para ser reproduzida aqui, foi ouvida de Sirius. Isso queria dizer que ele estava bem, se tinha pulmões para xingar daquele jeito a 'viagem' não o havia feito tão mau.

— Não ele. Eu estou falando _disso_ James... — Lily fez um gesto repleto de desgosto.

— Você diz... O carro?

— Isso não é um carro é uma desculpa para usar gasolina.

— É importado!

— É um _Fusca_ James!

— Ainda **é** importado.

— _James _eu não vou entrar nisso.

E ela **não** entrou. Naquela tarde James só não havia apanhado até a morte, porque Remus achou deveras interessante a visão do namorado suado, empurrando 800 quilos de lataria enferrujada. Na manhã seguinte Sirius estava tão radiante que beijou James ( o que fez com que ele esfregasse os lábios até os mesmos sangrassem ). Ninguém nunca soube por que Sirius estava daquele jeito, ninguém era suficientemente louco para perguntar.

**-**

**-  
**

* * *

**-**

**-  
**

**POV's James**.

— _Nothing gonna harm you, not while I around... _Harry, para de puxar o meu cabelo moleque!

Se fosse qualquer outra criatura viva no mundo, eu tenho certeza que Sirius não pensaria duas vezes antes de largar no chão e repetir 'Eu não disse para largar meu cabelo?' Minto, se fosse o Remus ele também não se aborreceria. E Sirius não costumava cantar para qualquer um. Nem para o Remus.

Era divertido ver esse lado _paternal_ de Sirius. Não que ele não fosse esforçado, mas ele fazia-o sem nenhuma referencia. Não era como se Sirius tivesse tido _pais_ de verdade para se basear.

— Eu _já disse_ que ele não entende Sirius. — A voz delicada soou na porta. Lily havia acabado de chegar.

**Minha **esposa havia chego. Ela ficava linda no uniforme de Healer*. Sra. Lily Potter, Dra. Lily Potter. Parecia cansada e levemente irritada, e eu também estaria se tivesse estudado tanto tempo e agora só saísse de casa quando alguém da Ordem precisava de cuidados. Da ultima vez que conversamos sobre isso Marlene McKinnon havia quebrado três costelas, então eu não perguntava mais detalhes do trabalho para a minha esposa. Ela sempre parecia abatida depois de voltar das visitas a ordem, mas a risada de Harry era como uma cura. _Para todos nós_.

— Ele já tem um ano Lily, ele entende... Ai!

— Então ele não gosta _tanto assim_ de você.

Sirius parecia mais chocado do que da vez em que disseram que o cabelo dele deixava seu rosto mais feminino. Eu nunca concordei, mas isso o traumatizou para sempre.

— Ele _não entende_.

Lily me sorriu vitoriosa. Ela sempre pegava onde mais doía no Sirius, mas eu não me importava realmente desde que eles não começassem a gritar na minha sala de visitas.

— Como foi o seu dia, lírio? — Perguntei quando ela se sentou no meu colo ( depois de que eu afastasse todos os brinquedos do Harry que estavam ali ), deixando o rosto escondido no meu ombro.

— Normal. Chato. Esgotante. O de sempre... E o seu?

— Curtindo a minha vida de mãe de família, Sirius se escondeu aqui o dia todo.

O cachorro sempre escutou muito bem, assim que o nome dele apareceu na conversa ele teve a decência de corar. Sem negações, ele **realmente** estava se escondendo.

— O Remus não está bem, un?

— Ele está _ótimo_, mas amanhã ele... Não vai estar tão bem.

O 'probleminha peludo' quando o coelhinho Moony se tornava o lobo Moony. Se assustava o Pads, assustava qualquer um. O que Sirius estava querendo dizer era 'Meu amante vai me sodomizar se eu for para cara, por isso eu vou ficar essa noite' com menos palavras. Era nessas noites – nas quais Padfoot dispensava um Sadomasoquismo – que ele servia de babá para Harry e eu podia sair com Lily. Isso antes dessa maldita profecia. Agora estávamos trancados e isolados do mundo a não ser pelas raras visitas de Sirius, Remus e Peter. Mas até isso iria acabar, Dumbledore havia deixado claro que nós iríamos nos mudar mais uma vez, Merlin sabia pra onde...

— O que foi Jay?

— Uhn? — Lily me fitava preocupada. As mãos bagunçando meu cabelo, um hábito que eu estava perdendo. — Nada, só... Pensando.

— Certo... Vocês já comeram?

— Sirius cozinhou mais cedo... Não, nós não comemos.

Ela rolou os olhos e reclamou da incapacidade de Sirius de cozinhar alguma coisa comestível por humanos. Sirius por sua vez fez aquele barulho estranho com a garganta – ele jurava que não era um rosnado – quando Lily tirou seu brinquedo ( a.k.a. meu filho ) e disse que era ela quem não conseguia parar em casa para cozinhar _como uma boa mulher_.

Foram para a cozinha discutindo, Harry nos braços de Lily esticando os bracinhos para alcançar os cabelos de Sirius. A minha vida não estava no seu melhor estado, havia uma guerra do lado de fora, meu melhor amigo iria sofrer as dores da licantropia sem que eu estivesse lá e eu me sentia um completo inútil preso dentro de casa. Mas eu sorri quando ouvi uma exclamação indignada de Sirius quando o Harry puxou seu cabelo, mais uma vez.

E sorri quando os olhos verdes indignados da minha esposa se arregalaram quando nós contamos que Peter ia ser o guardião do segredo. Sorri quando Moony apareceu depois de meses sem vir nos visitar. Sorri quando Sirius disse que eles haviam brigado, por saber que eles se acertariam. Sorri na noite de Halloween me lembrando de como Hogwarts ficava bonita nessa época. Sorri abraçado a minha esposa depois que ela colocou Harry no berço.

— James... Tem alguém lá fora.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

**na**: Acabou! °O° James e a Lily... Bem, todo mundo sabe o que acontece no Halloween quando o Harry tem um ano, certo? _*cry_

Obrigada novamente a **TatiHopkins e NinaRickman,** **Mah Jeevas**, **Tiif Prongs**, **Srta D.E.S.A.B.U e Gabiih Malfoy **que deixaram lindas reviews que me deixaram imensamente lufa da minha vida.

A todos que acompanharam eu também agradeço, mesmo que não tenham deixado reviews (L)'**  
**

**(1)** Healer – é o equivalente a médico muggle.

xoxo

KaoriH


End file.
